


Don't

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [21]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Don't think about it, F/M, I wrote this before Wade and Molly got married, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, M/M, Overdosing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Wow I have a lot of vent fics, Yeah so this is old, because here's another one, thinking about it... probably summer 2017?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Okay but whatever you do don't think about-"Or, the one where JP likes Wade but doesn't tell him because Wade is marrying Molly.





	Don't

Okay but whatever you do don't imagine; JP being in love with Wade but never finding the right time to tell him because Wade's so happy with Molly and he loves seeing Wade happy.

Don't imagine JP supporting Wade when he tells him his plans to propose to Molly during Pax. And Don't imagine JP trying not to cry when Wade shows him the ring.

Ignore the tears JP cries as he watches the live feed of Wade's proposal, trying to tell himself that they're tears of joy and not sorrow.

Don't think about JP's broken smiles whenever Wade mentions Molly and their up coming wedding before or during recordings.

Or the guilt he feels every time he wakes up from a dream where Wade was holding him in his arms, and kissing him, and being his.

Don't even think about JP receiving the wedding invitation in the mail and refusing to open it because he knows it'll hurt more if he goes. Yet still opening it and Rsvp'ing because he doesn't want to be the reason Wade is disappointed when he learns he isn't coming.

Forget about all the times either Gar or Patrck found out about him hurting/starving himself. And definitely don't even consider him ignoring them every time they try to help him or figure out what's wrong, and instead falling deeper and deeper into his own suffocating guilt ridden emotions.

Remember JP smiling. And forget JP hunched over a toilet, emptying his stomach in hopes he won't be able to later. The time ticking closer and closer till when the wedding.

Don't look at JP as his smile falls watching Molly walking down the isle and wishing it was him instead. And try not to notice how he stares at Wade through out the rest of the ceremony trying not to break down.

Don't notice JP's absence afterwards as he stumbles back to his hotel room, tears staining his cheeks and drive heaves ripping through his body until he's numb on the inside and out.

Ignore him the day after as he anxiously apologizes for having to leave early. Avoiding both Wade and Molly out of fear of ruining their wedding and making Wade hate him.

Don't watch as JP tries not to break down when Wade finally catches him before he leaves and thanks JP for being his best man and the wedding. And telling him that if it wasn't for JP's help, Wade wouldn't have had the confidence to propose to Molly to begin with.

Don't count how many hours, days, weeks; before anyone hears about JP again as he's being transported to the hospital for drug overdose and attempted suicide.

Don't even think about it.


End file.
